1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to igniters of a burner, and more particularly to such an igniter using a ceramic heater.
2. Prior Art
Ceramic heater has recently been developed as a heat generator of an igniter of a burner. Although this newly developed ceramic heater provides various advantages when compared with conventional sheath heater, it is necessary to prevent the ceramic heater from overheating in view of life thereof. The prevention of overheating is not simple because the period of time required for ignition would be lengthened if the amount of heat generation or calorific value of the ceramic heater is reduced to avoid overheating. As is well known it is generally required for a heater of a burner that the period of time required for ignition is as short as possible in view of safety, while overheating should be avoided for ensuring long life of the heating element. This means that the characteristic of such a ceramic heater required as an igniter is contradictory to heat-generating characteristic of the same.